Deep sea well operations often include the establishment of a subsea station on the sea floor which may serve as a collecting or assembly point for a plurality of subsea flowlines which connect the subsea installation to remote subsea well heads and also to other locations for distribution of the production fluid. In many prior proposed installations, the connection of flowlines to the subsea station was at water depths which permitted the use of divers. Such prior proposed systems were thereby limited to water depths at which divers could operate.
In still other prior proposed systems, a submarine or diving bell equipped with robot mechanical devices was used for making connections between various well equipment and between a flowline and a subsea installation. Such use of submarines and subsea robots to provide connections at great water depths was time consuming and often difficult to accomplish.